Les aventures de Caspidon au Pays des Dauphins
by Elenawrit
Summary: Alors pour faire simple, l'autre jour, j'ai redécouvert la série Supernatural (que je regardais quand j'étais toute chtiote), et j'ai notamment regardé les bloopers. Ca m'a donné ça : 3 types dans un champ, un en prêtre, un en cow-boy, qui dansent en rond avec un énorme gode, une cravache, une moustache, et d'une pipe ! C'est un défi ? C'est parti mon kiki !


**Alors pour faire simple, l'autre jour, j'ai redécouvert la série Supernatural (que je regardais quand j'étais toute chtiote), et j'ai notamment regardé les bloopers. Ca m'a donné ça : 3 types dans un champ, un en prêtre, un en cow-boy, qui dansent en rond avec un énorme gode, une cravache, une moustache, et d'une pipe ! C'est un défi ? C'est parti mon kiki ! (je suis en période d'examen, je me lâche, tant pis pour les conséquences !)**

**Allez le voir sur Youtube c'est "Supernatural Best fo Gag Reel". **

**Et brulez en Enfer pour la peine !**

**Je dédicace ceci à Eagles, qui passe comme moi ses examens ! (non en faites, brulez juste les profs!)**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est aux Beaux Arts ? Eh bien peu de choses peuvent nous étonner. Cependant, j'ai vu quelque chose pendant un voyage aux Etats-Unis, qui m'a, disons le franchement, choqué !

J'étais en vacances au Nevada, je faisais une sortie nocturne en forêt pour prendre des photos. J'étais seule, en train de psychoter en puissance (OH MANDIEU, UN BUISSON SAUVAGE APPARAIT ! TELEPHONE, ATTAQUE ! Tacken version projet Blair Witch, je vous raconte pas à quel point je tractais ma race ! J'avais peur de me faire enlever, violer, bref de me la jouer "Enquêtes Impossibles" de Pierre Bellemare, mais avec une wormstache, s'il vous plait !), quant je suis arrivée à l'orée d'une clairière (je sais, ça fait très "Petit Chaperon Rouge"). Accrochez moi a vos sièges, je suis sous la douche depuis une heure et me lave les yeux à l'huile de Térébentine pour oublier cette vision plus que spéciale !

J'étais appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, en train de sortir mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure (une heure du matin, si vous posez la question), quand j'ai vu sortir de l'autre coté de la clair!ère deux types, qui zigzaguaient plus qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient fumé mais j'en veux ! Même mon tapis de bain ne me fait pas cet effet !

Il y avait un grand blond, aux cheveux courts, et aux yeux verts, il me semble, et habillé en cow boy sexy (de mon point de vue personnel à moi ! Avec de beaux muscles bien dessiné et tout et une mâchoire volontaire comme je les aime ! Ecoutez l'étudiante des Beaux Arts, les modèles masculins, ça me connait !). D'habitude, je ne suis pas fan du trip Marilyn Monroe et les indiens, mais là, pour cette nuit je vais faire une petite exception…

Vous me direz, jusqu'à présent, ça va à peu près, j'ai connu pire…. Hahaha, vous êtes mignon ! Le deux!ème comparse avec lui était plus grand (Mais où est passée l'échelle ? Pardon pour cette blague un peu nulle, et un peu raciste pour les mètres quatre vingt dix), des cheveux bruns dans un mélange de coupe de Justin Bieber dans ses bons jours et de noix de coco effet coiffée/décoiffée ! Il portait quant à lui, une tenue de prêtre sexy, pantalon et bras dénudés lui aussi ! Meeerrdeeuuuuhhh ! Vous aussi vous entendez la chanson "Macho Macho Men !" dans votre tête ? Je suis en train de les voir faire du rodéo sur une quenelle géante façon Miley Cyrus (c'est bien entendant une métaphore!), ou de faire un strip-tease façon The Full Monthy !

J'étais contente d'avoir mis une veste militaire, cette nuit. Je me suis alors collée contre un arbre, dans son ombre, pour les observer, et avec un seau d'eau froide, au cas où...

Ils commencèrent à allumer un feu de bois, enfin essayer… Je ne sais pas si je me suis retrouvée avec du LSD dans mon biberon au jus d'abricot, mais lorsqu'ils ont réussi à allumer leur foutu feu, il était bleu. Ils se sont mis à danser bourré. Quand je dis danser bourré, c'est essayer, une bouteille de vodka à la main, de danser la danse du Lac des Cygnes, avec de grands (enfin, dans la mesure du possible) hauts des tourbillons, et des levées de bras façon robot. Attendez, vous voyez la scène dans Pirates des Caraibes 1, quand Jack et Zabeth dansent autour du feu, eh bien ça vous donne une idée de ce que j'avais sous les yeux!

Ce spectacle était vraiment hypnotique. Ce n'est pas toutes les nuits que je vois un cow-boy et une nonne danser au clair de Lune (peut on parler de Sabbat pour autant je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs autre question rhétoriquo-inutile : Dieu est il un voyeur transsexuel et sadomasochiste ? IL sélectionne les plus belles Vierges pour Lui (Anna, tiens bon ! Ah non, merde ça ne marche pas avec celle là), et les plus Beaux Mâles (on en parle de Saint Sébastien ou de Cas ? Vous avez vu la tenue des martyrs ? Je pense qu'ils arrivaient surtout bagage en main! Voilà pourquoi il y avait autant de choses dans les Tombeaux de l'Ancienne Egypte, notamment celui de Toutankhamon ! Est ce que lorsque les tombeaux sont violés et pillés, on peut parler de redressement fiscal ?). Bref, je disgresse : GRECE ! GRECE ! GRECE ! GRECE ! GRECE ! Bon d'accord je m'arrête !

Ceci étant inutilement dit, j'observais ces deux zozos danser joyeusement. On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas mais eux m'ont tué par contre ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à regarder, c'est comme un même vous savez, c'est parfaitement stupide et débilitant, on le sait, mais on continue quand même à regarder!Mais au bout d'un moment, un troisième type est arrivé, il était le pire des trois. Il y eu un éclair, puis il était là. Les deux zodiaques se sont immobilisés (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je les ai appelé comme ça je n'en ai aucune idée, l'alcoolisme est contagieuse) devant lui.

C'était un vrai diable avec une gueule d'ange. Légèrement plus petit que les deux autres, un brun avec des yeux couleurs Mr Freeze gout bleu (coca ou menthe ou framboise, je ne sais plus, la dernière fois que j'en ai vu, je m'en servais à l'âge de 10 ans pour glace sur ma cheville foulée. Ca fait une trotte depuis !), une chemise avec une cravate bleue (que dois je dire par rapport à ça ? Que je me suis mise à penser vu la situation à des tendances SaDo Masochistes ? Je sais, j'ai des fantasmes bizarres !) et un pardessus, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais quand il a commencé à enlever ses vêtements, je me suis écrasée la tête contre l'arbre pour ne pas éclater de rire ! On était passé de "Macho Macho Men" à "l'Exhibitiodance" de Max Boublil ! Une fois que tu as fait sauté la chemise, la cravache (pardon cravate, je spoile la suite), et le pardessus, tu te retrouves avec un drap de la taille d'une serviette de bain toute pitite pitite pitite (vous comprenez la référence à Saint Sébastien de tout à l'heure ?), qui moulaient des fesses bien fermes et musclées (ce n'est que de l'observation objective d'un spécimen masculin en voie de disparition !), une petite paire d'ailes noire dans le dos et aux chevilles (le 458 ème nuages, oh oui ! Je suis la seule à faire le rapprochement avec le "Mercure" de Pierre et Gilles, ou le "Saint Sébastien" plutôt ? Allez voir sur Google, ça vous donnera une idée de ce que j'avais devant moi à ce moment là).

Enfin, il avait entre ses mains deux objets, qui ont fait que j'ai plains les petits bouts de choux innocents d'en face : une cravache (une vraie de vraie que tu peux toucher et tout !) et un gode… Là, je suis plus sceptique. Ne voyez pas le truc de débutant, d'à peine un centimètre de diamètre, là c'est du niveau d'un Hiddlesconda (pardonnez moi, je sors prendre l'air deux minutes …..

.

.

8============D

.

.

Me voilà revenue, après être allée nue me rouler dans mon jardin et jouer du triangle avec Castiel et Gabriel). Le Gode en question était bleu électrique, et avoisinait le 7/8 centimètres de diamètre, au bas mot. Je n'ai pas bien regardé, j'étais en fait plus attirée par ce qu'il y avait sous la serviette de table du petit nouveau. Je précise par ce que je n'ai pratiquement jamais trouvé un tel truc, lors soit notre Cupidon a été émasculé à la naissance et il garde un souvenir, soit j'en connait deux qui vont prendre cher, très cher. J'ai moi même été choquée sur place, en tombant à la renverse dans un raffut du feu de Dieu (ne me regardez pas comme ça, je trouve qu'il a de l'humour me concernant ! Avec tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur lui, je m'étonne chaque matin de ne pas me prendre un coup d'éclair sur le coin du museau !). Lorsqu'ils se sont tournés vers l'endroit où je me trouvais (étant moi même invisible sous mes feuilles et les glands… Mais nan, on avait dit pas de blague pourrie merde !), j'ai vu le visage du troisième larron, qui agit à présent une horreur sur la figure … UNE WORMSTACHE ! Un Mexicain, un Macho Men, que dis)je, un Macho Men, Une chenille vivante et en parfaite autonomie !

Je voudrais qu'on fasse un petit résumé de la situation, au point où j'en suis j'en ai besoin : on parle de trois types : un Cupidon, un Cow-Boy et une Nonne (l'usage du féminin est parfaitement voulu, j'aimerais voir ce petit imbécile se faire bizuter autre que part Ruby… Vous croyez qu'on va voir arriver Uriel en tenue zoulou, ou Gabriel en tenue Loki de Marvel ? J'ai chaud d'un coup, combien fait il ? 38° degré ? Ok, un deuxième seau d'eau froide pour moi ! Bref, le Mâle Alpha (le dominant, dominateur, appelez le comme vous le voulez) a une chenille façon como esta sur le visage, et une cravache et un gode dans les mains, et les deux zozios sont complètement pétés de la figure (même l'Impala était en meilleur état à la fin de la saison 1). Enfin ils sont complètement seuls au milieu de la forêt en pleine nuit (à part moi, mais je suis Dieu, je joue à SimCity je compte pour du beurre. D'ailleurs, je vais vous en faire part : mon correcteur d'orthographe reconnait le mot SimCity, coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas !)

Où est ce que j'ai mis ma corde, moi ?

J'aimerais limite m'arrêter là, pour vous laisser sur votre fin, mais comme je ne suis pas mesquine, et que j'ai très envie de la raconter, je vais soulager ma pauvre conscience. Tout ça reste entre nous bien sûre ? (dit elle sur un site de lecture de fanfic publique).

D'ailleurs, afin de ne pas déshonorer les participants de cette sauterie, nous les appellerons Caspidon (pardon), Cow-Boy et Soumise (mééhheeeuuh… *Claquement de fouet de la part de l'auteur* Avance et tais toi, jeune sotte ! Si tu es Soumise, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Mais si tu préfères qu'on en change : Grincheux, Joeyx et Simplet ! nan je préfère Soumise en fait, et Uriel aussi parait il….)

Cow-Boy s'est alors jeté sur les lèvres de l'Angelot (ça ressemble à Lancelot, tiens ?), lui dévorant presque la bouche, les mains parcourant son torse viril du nombril à son cou. Caspidon, quant à lui, avait nonchalamment posé ses mains sur la chute de reins du jeune homme, et voyait ses ailes s'agiter bruyamment, comme une certaine bosse tirer sur le drap qui recouvre ses fesses… Ils sont bien foutus les anges quand même ! Même niveau accessoire ! Soumise ? Je traduits l'idée générale, on s'en fout ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre par un beau diable (tiens Azazel, au pied !). Non sans rire, il s'était effondré sur le coté et ronflait bruyamment aussi. Alors, soit cette reine des fols ne tient mais vraiment pas l'alcool, soit il a l'habitude, et il faut rajouter le voyeurisme à leurs penchants fétichistes et sadomasochistes… Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas partie me direz vous ? Eh bien, je ne voulais pas louper le spectacle de trois débiles, ça me montre trop à quoi ressemble les jeunes américains d'aujourd'hui (je suis désolée si des américains lisent cette fiction, je sais ce que cette vérité ne concernent que des jeunes qui s'appellent pâtes au pesto, je suis d'ailleurs désolée si des gens s'appellent vraiment pâtes au pesto! ).

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir filmé, et mis sur Youporn ? Déjà je n'aime pas Youporn, je préfère redtube, pour commencer, et puis, je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon appareil photo (je me serais ouvert les veines pour ça, mais je ne savais pas si ils allaient jouer avec mon cadavre après alors j'ai préféré éviter…)

Pendant que Soumise et moi tenions mollement la chandelle, ça devenait de plus en plus chaud entre Cow-Boy et Caspidon ! Ce dernier était presque en train de lui arracher son veston, et profitait du fait que Dean, pardon Cow-Boy, avait les mains prises sur le noeud compliqué de la serviette en papier qui couvrait les hanches de Cas… Pardon Caspidon ! Donc profitait du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre pour littéralement faire l'amour à sa bouche. Sa langue suçait la sienne, et l'enfonçait encore plus loin dans celle de chapeauté.

Ca devient chaud dites donc (oui je fais exprès de faire ces interruptions, je viens de finir de prendre ma troisième douche froide pour me calmer et j'aimerais ne pas en prendre une quatrième, merci).

Les ailes aux chevilles de Caspidon le firent décoller du sol, lâchant la bouche du Cow-Boy, rougissant et haletant. Il en profita pour s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et le faire chuter au sol. Les dernières flammes bleues du feu donnait un effet irréel à la scène. Caspi finit par relâcher la bouche du Cow-Boy pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge, jusqu'à la clavicule. En même temps qu'il découvrait ce corps avec sa langue et ses dents, il martyrisait doucement les tétons du jeune homme, pour descendre plus bas jusqu'à son ceinturon. La cravache subitement retrouvée parcourait langoureusement la peau de Dean, provoquant des frissons chez l'un et l'autre (on aurait dit deux lit-vibros, de loin).

MAIS MERDE? jE ME SENS SALE, J'AI L'IMPRESSION DE REGARDER UN PORNO ! **NON JE NE SUIS PAS EXCITEE !** Mais ces deux là n'en ont rien à foutre du reste du monde, c'en est presque mignon. Si ils n'étaient pas en train de copuler joyeusement en forêt ! A présent, Caspidon était en train de masturber joyeusement son compagnon, lui se cambrant violemment pour se coller au bassin de son amant.

Je me sentais franchement sale quand SOUDAIN un énorme canard en plastique jaune vif a débarqué de la forêt en bondissant joyeusement dans la clairière ! Il a sauté sur son maitre, Caspidon, coupant presque net les deux machins dans leur élan. D'un regard amoureux, ils grimpèrent sur le canard qui couinait de satisfaction, Cow-Boy grimpant en premier, puis Caspidon le suivit, se collant à lui, se faisant cambrer violemment (il a du s'asseoir sur le levier de vitesse… Ok, je sort. Puis ils saisirent Soumise les pieds, les enfoncèrent sous les ailes du canard et lui écrivirent "Just Married" sur son dos.

Enfin, le canard s'envola électriquement (au point où on en est) vers la forêt, la tête de Soumise frappant le sol à chaque saut.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait, j'ai des preuves ! Après leur départ, je me suis dirigée vers le feu, pour comprendre pourquoi il était bleu (oui, c'est ma seule préoccupation), et marchais sur un truc chelou, qui couinait (LUI AUSSI, entre le canard et Cow-Boy, j'ai mes oreilles qui ont leurs règles). Ces idiots avaient oublié leur sex toy (il faut en parler, en fait c'est un truc super high tech, et tout, avec vibro et plusieurs vitesses). Je l'ai fourré dans mon sac et suis repartie au pas de course (si vous avez croisé une débile qui faisait du gangnam style sur la route c'était moi).

.

.

.

8============D

(toute en distinction et en finesse, comme toujours)

.

.

Attendez, ne partez pas, ce n'était que la première partie de la soirée !

En arrivant, je me suis lancée dans la cage d'escalier de mon motel minable à l'entrée de la ville, me précipitant dans ma chambre pour prendre plusieurs douches, avant de me laisser s'écrouler sur le lit, cheveux mouillés, et une simple serviette sur les hanches (comme quoi on était deux cette nuit).

Quelque heures plus tard, je me suis réveillée, en sursaut, sentant quelque chose m'effleurer doucement le bras. Avec les bons vieux réflexes d'une judokate, je me suis tournée vers lui, lui est passée dessus (sans mauvais jeu de mot), l'entrainant dans ma chute avant de le plaquer au sol.

Et vous savez ce que cet importin me dit ? "Bien dormi ?".

Bien sûre, je n'ai pour cacher ma pudeur qu'une simple serviette de bain sur les hanches (qui commençait à glisser, d'ailleurs), les cheveux pimpés façon Shakira dans ses grands jours et j'étais assise à califourchon sur le bassin de Caspidon, plaquant son torse au sol, et qui, je le sentais (physiquement, pour éviter d'être lourde), était encore diablement excité.

"Je m'appelle Castiel." a t'il poursuivi sur sa lancée, comme si ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. "Je suis un ange du Seigneur".

Bien sûre, gamin, et on parle de mes courbes comme étant rockosifrédiennes aussi. C'est une nouvelle forme de purification, tu dois me toucher de ta "grâce" ?

Et il se marre l'effronté ! Où est ce que j'ai mis mes menottes et mon fouet, moi ? Je me suis relevée, avisant discrètement (comme il m'est humainement possible) mes vêtements et ma valise derrière moi. Je lui décochais un coup de coussin magistral (quoi, j'ai un petit frère, c'est de l'entrainement !), puis tirais la couette et les draps sur lui, pour le bloquer, je me jetais sur le premier vêtement qui passait, à savoir une chemise de nuit provençal (eh merde, avec une encolure bateau trop grande, qui me moulait légèrement le buste avant de s'évaser lourdement jusqu'à mi cuisse… Pourquoi on a jamais un sweet Rad (une marque de Tshirt et Sweet topissimes sur internet) avec noté dessus " I'm a Virgin " (pour le plaisir) quand il faut ? ).

Il avait réussi à se dépêtrer des draps (faites qu'il n'y voit pas une invitation, pitié Dieu, n'ai pas d'humour sur ce coup là), et me regardait, un sourire narquois (j'ai moi même un coté méprisant en disant narquois) aux lèvres m'armer d'une chaise (parce que quand on est une vraie femme, avec des grosses bolas, on se bat avec une chaise !). Puis son regard changea du tout au tout, passant du narquois au naïf et innocent, et presque intrigué (schizophrène, vous avez dit schizophrène ? Mais bon qui se ressemble s'assemble !).

Il ne me manque plus que la perruque rose et je deviens un sex-symbol. Je campais ma position la chaise dans la main, quand il a fini par se relever (il est plutôt bien conserver pour un vieillard de 14 millions d'années et quelques brouettes de poussière ! Je dois bien le faire marrer du haut de mes 17 automnes).

Il continuait à me fixer comme une bête de foire ("nous observons le beauzartiste des fleuves dans sa parade amoureuse face à une espèce étrangère de son territoire" merci Arte d'accentuer les phrases ; car oui, c'est comme l'alcool, c'est meilleur quand c'est mélangé), puis commença à s'approcher lentement. Pour vous dire à cet instant, je ne m'attendais qu'à une seule chose, c'est de voir le canard en plastique jaillir par la fenêtre ! Je sais, on a mieux comme réaction dans une situation d'urgence, mais… Merde ! Pendant que je divaguais il a encore avancé ! Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué (c'est que vous êtes un peu bébête alors, pardonnez moi du mot), je suis très Grande Gueule, mais quand il s'agit de passer à l'acte, ce genre de situation me plait moyen. A faire de se la jouer moonwalk pour éviter le contact physique,j'ai fini par être coincée contre un mur, et lui continuais d'avancer. Il s'est stoppé à quelque centimètres de moi (on fait la même taille, en fait, c'est pratique, mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ? Arrête de penser à ses mains !), puis m'a murmuré doucement : "Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartiens." (Pensée entre parenthèse : quoi ? mon innocence perdue cette nuit ?)

Vraie Réaction : ET IL FALLAIT ABSOLUMENT FAIRE TOUT CE CINEMA ? IL SE MOQUE DE MOI L'ANIMAL !

Vous vous souvenez de cette phrase dans la film "Les Choristes" (désolée pour la référence nulle) : Action / Réaction ! Eh bien je me suis retrouvée collée, prise en sandwich entre le mur et lui, une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma bouche, tout le bas du corps étant soudé avec le mien. Je sentais monter en moi une grosse bouffée de chaleur depuis (mon bas - ventre, mais je ne vais pas le dire, pour rester dans la pureté qui va avec la tenue) ma gorge, sur fond de chemise blanche je devais être rouge gyrophare. BON ! Il arrive le seau d'eau froide ? Il détacha sa main de ma bouche pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres (aguicheur en plus, ça serait un succube que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas finalement…) puis le posa sur mon front.

ET LA D'UN COUP SCHPOOOUUUUMMM, ECLAIR DE LUMIERE, ORGASME SUR LE 458EME NUAGE !

Non, je plaisanterais presque. En réalité, je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre façon design contemporain (blanc vachement épuré, donc chiant : nota bene pour vous, mon appart en France est une sorte de bazar une sorte de collection bariolée d'objet en tout genre. Imaginez chez un antiquaire avec beaucoup de livres, d'objets décalés et de jouets, et un bénitier au mur (oui je suis fière)) avec des meubles plus anciens, et un lit qui m'aurait fait jouir rien que de le voir ! Ah, tiens c'est le cas en fait. C'est le même trip que la chambre de Gabriel, ça apparait d'un claquement de doigt.

Je le sentis dans mon dos (mais pourquoi j'ai mis cette chemise enfin?), il me fit pivoter sur moi même et pos doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce type est une horreur à embrasser, je vous dis ça en prenant du recul (de la France à la Muraille de Chine, pour vous donner une idée), ses lèvres sont parfaites, comme je les aime, avec un goût un rien addictif (chocolat noir pour moi : le même effet), ses mains qui semblent nonchalamment posées sur ma taille m'attirait le bassin contre le sien, où je pouvais sentir son excitation croitre (pour ceux qui disent que les anges sont asexués, c'est des conneries, Dieu ne les a pas loupé sur ce plan là). Ah oui, et le trip de la cravate, ça marche. Ce type est une véritable invitation à la luxure.

Vous me direz (vous dites beaucoup en faites), ça ne te gêne pas de savoir qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec deux garçons il y a peine quelques heures ? Disons que maintenant je suis coincée ici, il faut bien faire passer le temps (bon d'accord, j'en ai frustrement envie, et lui aussi il me semble !), et je crois qu'on a trouvé un moyen ludique de le faire (c'est une exploration scientifique et artistique : l'étude de l'anatomie des anges). Ne pensez pas que je suis une nympho mal baisée, il était dans le même était que moi : les pupilles dilatées, les pommettes rougissantes à chaque caresse, le bouche entrouverte et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser que nous venions d'échanger. Ex aequo ?

Je suis venue ensuite lui arracher son pardessus et sa cravate (et hop, un petit fantasme qui se réalise), déboutonnait sa chemise, pour voir sortir de derrière son dos d'immenses ailes noires qui nous enveloppèrent tout entier. Il profita de mon étonnement pour passer ses mains sur mes cuisses et me soulever contre lui (il faut faire mauvaise fortune bon coeur, j'en profitais pour enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches mes bras autour de sa nuque), et quitter ma bouche pour s'attaquer à ma gorge.

Nous avons enfin fini par tomber sur le lit, jambes entremêlées. Il revint à ma bouche pendant que je débouclais son pantalon. Et deux minutes plus tard TADAM ! Adam et Eve dans un lit. Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire non plus ! Je le fis se retourner un peu violemment (un peu comme tout à l'heure), caressant son membre vigoureux (désolée pour ma métaphore). Je le vis qui cambrait doucement son dos, dans un gémissement lourd. Puis, attirant ma bouche contre la sienne, il m'a pénétré d'un coup sec, en étouffant entre nos lèvres nos gémissements.

Après je ne sais plus trop, je crois que j'ai vu une grande lumière au bout du tunnel, et la voix d'Ariel Dombal qui me disait d'aimer tout les gens, quel que soit leur odeu… leur couleur. Et achète mon CD !

Blague à part, il attendit quelque minutes, le temps de me laisser s'habituer à sa … présence? Tu veux jouer à ça, gamin ? Je ralentissais moi aussi le rythme, me détachant de ses lèvres pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Et encore ce regard intrigué. Dans un gémissement de frustration, il me fit basculer à son tourne dessous, les ailes déployées et frémissantes, avant de finir de me pénétrer d'un coup sec, sortant pour revenir jusqu'à la garde.

Au début, ses mouvements étaient lents et doux, puis nous avons pris un rythme plus saccadé et presque violent (j'ai dis presque). Il passa sa main sur mes reins pour me relever et m'asseoir sur lui, laissant des marques d'ongles sur ma peau. En même temps, ses baisers étaient toujours additifs, entêtants, nos langues dansant à un rythme endiablé (je m'attendais à voir un ange un peu plus prude, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais à quoi ressemble les démons alors ?) pour se quitter en jouer sur la gorge, revenir, et ainsi de suite.

A ce rythme là, nous ne faisions plus attention de savoir si nous faisions du bruit ou pas, nous gémissions sans retenue, le souffle rauque criant de temps en temps nos noms. Un feu se propageait dans mes veines, partant de mon bas-ventre pour veiner me court-circuiter l'esprit.

Nous avons atteint l'orgasme ensemble, lui dans un cri grave et rauque, et moi dans un hurlement de pur délivrance. Il retomba mollement sur moi, les jambes court-circuitées à leur tour, se retira, puis nous sommes allongés doucement sur le lit, pendant qu'il m'embrassait tendrement, même si il nous fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre notre souffle.

Ceci étant fait, je voulais aller prendre une douche, lui aussi, mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule (oh ! quel hasard dites moi !), et il ne fallait pas laisser retomber l'électricité dans l'air (disons qu'on a fait d'une pierre deux coups)

Après je ne vais pas tout raconter, parce qu'il me faudrait une bonne centaine de pages pour tout faire (et ce n'est pas encore fini), car n'oubliez pas qu'il peut moduler le temps à son désir. Une semaine, nous sommes restés une semaine à nous envoyer en l'air cordialement et dans la bonne humeur générale.

Après, il nous a fallu repartir chacun de son coté, moi retournant en France, lui je ne sais où. Mais par contre ce que je sais (et ça fait 6 mois que ça dure), j'ai très très très régulièrement droit à des "semaines" de vacances avec lui. Qui sait, peut être qu'il aime les croissants (je pense à la chanson du Bossu de Notre Dame "T'as la rondeur d'un croissant au beurre") car oui, je suis voluptueuse (un huit) et je me porte bien !

Et vous ?


End file.
